Azarath Metrion Zinthos
by CandiceTheBlack
Summary: There's a legend about two lovers who waited 200 million years to meet again. This is their story.


Chapter 1

_ When the 3rd planet of Solar System was a single land, existed there a kingdom called "Earth", but there was also, on the moon, the kingdom of "Azarath" and both kingdoms were in peace with each other. Earth had a prince as the heir, Metrion, while Azarath had two twin princesses, Zoril and Zinthos. On the prince's 20th birthday it was decided that he should marry one of the princesses and make the kingdoms connection even bigger. Metrion was always a very active and kind person who loved to explore the kingdom and connect with everything alive. Princess Zoril was also like that, on the other hand, her sister Zinthos was a quiet and cold person, who enjoyed the dark, barely leaving the house, making her very pale. Zinthos, not like her sister, seemed to dislike the hyper-active and immature attitudes of the prince, so everyone expected Metrion to choose Zoril, but, to everyone surprise, he chosen Zinthos and to prove his love for her he gave her the most important thing from his land the "Cristal Diamond". When Zoril discovered, she was so angry that she used her magic to turn every earthlings into ashes and separate the Earth kingdom into to 6 different lands. Before she could destroy Azarath, Metrion and Zinthos used their last energies to separate the kingdom from the moon and hide it in another dimension were Zoril couldn't find it. But they promise to each other that they would reincarnate and meet on Earth again. After that, since Zoryl could not get what she wanted, she promise to wait for the prince and her sister to be reborn and stop them from being together at any cost, so she had a son with a demon who was called Trigon. He had the mission to destroy Azarath and Earth, but the Azarath king gave away his life to lock him on another dimension. However, centuries later he was able to have a daughter with a human who is going to unlock her father on her 16th birthday so that he can destroy the planet and stop Metrion and Zinthos from loving each other… Do you get where you come from and why your powers are so dangerous now, child? – Azar, the mother of the princesses and queen of Azarath, said to a 5 years old Raven. – Your powers come from pure hate, so you must never allow yourself to feel, because you will only feel pain.

_ Lady Azar, I don't want to stop Metrion and Zinthos from falling in love. There's no way to prevent this?

_ I'm afraid there's no way, child. You shall be the portal to the new end of Earth.

-15 years later -

_ That was the most romantic and sad story ever told! Do you think they are already together, friend Raven, since you did not destroy the Earth? – Starfire, at the age of 20th, very strong and tall with very long curly hair, tamarian woman, wearing a purple dress, asked very excited.

_ No. If they were together I should have been told by Lady Azar, but I really hope they'll meet soon. I had always felt guilty because they wouldn't be able to be in love, but since the planet´s safe, it's just a matter of time until they meet. – Raven answered, no more being that creepy and short haired girl, being now a beautiful woman.

_ But, friend Raven, what about your feelings?

_ Since I was a little girl I wished for Metrion and Zinthos to be together. I won't stop that from happen just because I want to feel. – In the moment she looked to her friend she saw tears in her eyes. – Starfire, please, I'm okay with this situation. Anyway, who wants to feel when the only thing you'll get is pain? Now, no more crying, okay? Don't you want to go give your birthday present to Beast Boy.

_ It's true! It is his 20th birthday. I wonder if he'll like the present I got him? Friend Raven, I must go to his room and wake him so that he can receive our presents.

_ Our presents? – She questioned confuse.

_ Yes! You are coming with me.

-Beast Boy's Room-

_"_ … " The Cristal Diamond"… – A sweet voice, coming from a blurry image, said."_

_ Friend Beast Boy, wake up! – He woke up suddenly hearing the voice of Starfire on the other side of the door. – It is your birthday! – She said entering the room pulling Raven with her. – Good, birthday, morning.

_ Good morning, Star. You know, you don't need to wake me up like that every year. – Beast Boy said.

_ But we must celebrate this special occasion. Here's your present. – She said giving him a pink handmade shirt with three arms. – I shall go do the special tamarean birthday cake.

_ You seem trouble. Although, you do have been looking troubled for the last few weeks. Something you'd like to talk about? – The half-demon girl asked Beast Boy after her friend leaved the room.

_ It's just a stupid dream I been having. Nothing to worry about.

_ Are you sure nothing's wrought?

_ Yeah, Raven. I'm sure. – His tone didn't seem to convince her at all. He was looking bad and for weeks he had barely tell any joke, what, she didn't know why, was starting to annoy her.

_ Here's your present. – She said giving him a mirror after a sight. – It's a meditation mirror. See if you find what's wrought with you. I will try to stop Star from making the cake.

Then she left.

He looked at the mirror.

Was that a proof that Raven cared about him?

And why was so import to him that she cared?

When did he had start feeling this way?

When he looked around he wasn't in his room anymore, but in the middle of a jungle.

_ I must have entered my mind. – He thought. He started walking for what looked like hours finding nothing but jungle, starting to think Raven was right when she said his mind was empty, until… there was a door in the middle of the jungle. – It's only my mind. It can't hurt to take a look.

In the moment he opened the door he understood why he hadn't seen emotion on his mind.

_ What is this place? – He asked seeing lots of him in different colors walking around.

_ This place is the memories room. All of your emotions had been visiting this place to discover were the dreams come from. – A Beast Boy dressed in yellow said. – The answer seems to be behind that door. – He keep saying pointing to a big golden door. – Unfortunately, since we're only emotions, we can't open it… but you can.

_ So the key to discover were the dreams come from are inside that door? – The other him nodded. – All I have to do is open it?

The green human opened the door and eared a voice saying:

_ Welcome, Garfield Logan.


End file.
